


Matthew Gray Gubler & Characters Stories

by hailmary_yramliah



Series: Writing [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Post-Prison Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: Spencer Reid x Reader Imagines
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Writing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823347
Kudos: 9





	1. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Maeve’s death, you comfort Spencer at his home. When Spencer makes a lie, you have to be the one to tell him the truth, even if he might not want to believe it

You had walked up the stairs of Spencer’s apartment to see that Penelope and JJ were standing at the door, a flood of baskets lining the hallway which indicated that Spencer had not bothered to take in the consolation gifts. A very bad sign that you could easily pick up as a profiler.

“I’m guessing he’s still not talking?” You sighed, slightly disheartened from the way your voice said it. You really had thought Spencer would allow at least one of you–his friends–inside to console him.

“No. But he’s listening.” JJ replied, tone just as deflated as yours as she took a step back for you to take her place at the door. You greeted Penelope with a slightly squeeze on her shoulder as she turned to look at you.

Her face shone brightly at your appearance as if you were an angel sent by God at this given moment in time. If there was anyone who could cheer Spencer up, it was most likely you. She gave a quick smile before once more knocking on the door and with a whisper said, “Hey Spencer, look who it is. It’s YN!”

At first, nothing. The silence and mix of all your breathing heavily subdued what actions Spencer might be doing behind the door. But then suddenly, you heard the lock turn and the sound of it sliding open.

In a tired voice, Spencer inquired through the darkness within his apartment. “YN’s here?”

Immediately you answer with Penelope nodding vigorously as she was in his line of sight. “Yes Spence. I’m right here. We all hope you’re doing okay.”

“Garcia… could I see her please?” Penelope complied and shifted away from the door to stand by JJ but not without telling you that she’ll let Hotch know the situation. You thanked her so for her understanding that you wouldn’t be able to work on the case since your best friend needed you for emotional support.

Both ladies said their goodbye with Spencer replying back hoarsely. When he heard their footsteps dissipate into nothing, he opened the door wider to allow you inside.

The first scene that brought your attention was the books in disarray. They had all left their home on the shelves to be scattered–with pages ripped out–all over the floor and furniture. You had never once seen Spencer like this and for his affinity in books, it tore your heart to see him in this situation.

“Spence… I’m so sorry.” You mumbled, tears already filling your eyes as you continued to scan around the room, eventually landing on the book he was gifted by Maeve. The Narrative of John Smith by Arthur Conan Doyle. 

You were there on that unfortunate night when Spencer saw Maeve Donovan die by the hands of Diane Turner, the stalker that had been obsessed with her for months because she was rejected for a PhD.

Finally getting yourself to turn around, you took a good look at Spencer. His head was hung low as he sniffled repeatedly. Without a second thought you walked towards him and gave a warming embrace, allowing himself to be vulnerable with you.

“I’m here for you.” You whispered softly against his chest, rubbing against his back accordingly. By now a sudden bursts of tears left Spencer’s eyes as he held you tightly in return, his face buried in your neck and the tears that fell had marked your clothes, which you didn’t mind.

“Th-thank you, YN.” He whispered. Once pulling away, you unconsciously brought your hand up to wipe the single tear that left his eye with your thumb before resting your palm against his cheek. Instinctively, he leaned against it in comfort and kept his eyes closed.

Silence took over again for a few moments, giving you time to study his features before Spencer spoke, eyes still closed. “I can’t sleep.” He mumbled, admittedly. You could tell from the moment you studied the prominent eye bags he had.

“Why’s that?”

“Because every time I close my eyes, it’s always the same dream with her.” Spencer paused, eyes fully opened as he looked into yours. “She and I are at a café full of books, and then she asks me to dance but-but I can’t.”

You remained silent as it was the best option. It led him to continue further, explaining more into his recurring dream. “I can’t because well… dancing isn’t my strong suit and I’m scared that if I-I give in to her request she’ll be gone.”

“And you’re not ready for that.” You replied without the form of a question. However, Spencer nodded in that manner.

“I can’t let go yet, YN.” He spoke, voice cracking. The pain you heard in his voice made you want to hug him again but you kept your distance. Instead, you nodded in understanding and even offered to stay for the night in order to help Spencer tidy up his place, eat, shower, and sleep.

“Thank you.” His shoulders that were sulked from the moment you saw him had risen a bit. You offered to make him something to eat while he cleaned up.

-

“What was that about?”

Hanging up your phone, you turned around to see Spencer drying out his hair with a towel, wearing thin black pajama pants and an oversized white t-shirt.

“The team.” You replied bluntly. Before Spencer could ask what about, you diverted his attention towards the plate of food you made for him from items you got from in the fridge. It wasn’t much–a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of tomato soup–but it was better than nothing.

It seemed to have worked as Spencer took a seat at the island. “Oh, thank you.” He replied with a grateful attitude, immediately digging into the sandwich. You pursed a smile, giving him time to eat while you went back to cleaning around his place just as you had before you answered your phone.

“Can I-Can I be honest with you YN?”

With your finger drifting over the spines of the books you placed back on the shelf, you realized they were never dusty to begin with. Spencer must have kept them clean all the time, or frequently read the books. It wasn’t like it would be difficult to do. He could read 20,000 words per minute, a feat that beyond amazes you.

“What about, Spence? Hmm?” You responded, a hum following after. You weren’t even facing in his direction so you couldn’t see what he was doing, only you assumed he was still eating the sandwich.

Spencer had paused, hoping you would look at him. When he saw that you weren’t going to, he continued anyways and thought it would be the best option especially with how you would look at him once he told the truth. “I’ve been thinking… I-I think it was always you, YN…” His voice wavered on your name.

You didn’t understand. Though he did finally caught your attention as you quickly turned to face him. “What?” You questioned, you took a step closer towards him and frowned at his words. “What do you mean?”

Like a fish, his mouth opened and closed. His mind tried to search for what to say. “I’ve always liked you-”

“No.” This wasn’t right. Spencer didn’t like you like that. This was just him talking because he had lost someone he did truly like. “No, Spencer. You’re just saying that because Maeve died and you loved her.”

Spencer’s heart stung from your words but he was blinded to realize that you were right. He’s suffering from a heartache and as his way of coping–or at least getting over Maeve–he placed himself in a situation he knows isn’t true and as a result it’s hurting your feelings too.

Because you were the one that’s in love with Spencer.

Your voice cracked a bit before you even realized it. “Don’t say it was always me if you don’t mean it, Spencer.” He hung his head low in shame, not sure of how to apologize for the trouble he’s putting you both into.

You couldn’t afford to risk your friendship with Spencer. You couldn’t be the rebound that he’s seeking and he needed to know that before it escalated to something worse because Lord knows that if you didn’t realize this, you would immediately jump into his arms.


	2. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: On their third date, reader decides to do something for Spencer that he has never done before. (Season 15 Reid in mind)

“So tell me Spence, what’s something you’ve never done before but always wanted to do now?” You asked, wanting to plan for your third date.

It took Spencer a couple of seconds to think, his mind pondering on the events he’s missed ever since he was an introverted kid. He’s not as introverted now especially after leaving prison. In some way it gave him much more confidence when dealing with criminals, psychopaths, and serial killers. Suddenly he had one that came in mind. “Prom.”

You furrowed your brow at his answer because you least expected it. You thought maybe a carnival, or an arcade, hell, maybe even a Renaissance Fair. But “prom? You’ve never went to prom?”

Spencer chuckled at your confusion. He nodded firmly with his lips tightened to form a thin-lipped smile. “Yep. I was 12 when I went to high school and even then, I was that nerdy kid that all the popular kids beat up on so prom never crossed my mind.”

You let out an “ohhh” at the new information, feeling a bit sorry for Spencer’s past but getting the urge to giving him the best prom he’s never had. “Prom it is. Give me a couple of days to plan and we can say it’s our third date.” You hugged Spencer and in return he hugged back, even kissing the top of your head.

“Alright. Let’s get back to work.”

-

_Spencer’s in the bathroom. The time is now!_

Everyone was in the conference room, waiting for your _special announcement that couldn’t involve Spencer_. Some part of you was nervous but also excited to get the help of the BAU.

“Okay so I asked Spencer what he wanted to do for our third date and he said prom. I was wondering if you all could help me? At least give us support for when I ask him out?”

Penelope squealed at hearing that, already volunteering to design the promposal with you which you agreed.

“So the kid never went to prom? How about I lend my mansion and we can all join in. It’ll be more authentic and fun.” Rossi added. Everyone hummed or nodded in agreement and a wide smile was played on your face.

“Yes! That’s perfect! I was thinking of us doing prom at Spencer’s apartment but this is great. We can-” All of a sudden, Spencer had come in and from the look on JJ, Tara, and Luke’s face you knew you had to stop talking so the surprise wouldn’t get out. “-all go to the bar after our case. First round’s on me.”

Everyone cheered. Whether it was because you were able to save yourself from revealing your plan or because you were now promising to buy drinks was up to them.

-

Today was the day. You had stayed behind from a case because you ‘didn’t feel good’ when really you were going to work on the final touches before your promposal. Prentiss understood and granted your stay, excited to see how it would turn out. Spencer had really thought you were sick so being the caring, loving guy he was, had brought warm chicken noodle soup to drop off at your apartment before leaving.

When you got the feeling that he left, you quickly changed and made your way to the FBI building where the prom poster was stashed in Penelope’s bat cave.

“YN!” Penelope greeted excitedly as you entered her office. Since she wasn’t on call with the team for briefing she was able to hug you and get your prom poster from the desk drawer it was in.

“Thank you so much, Penelope.” You thanked before getting the poster and laying it on the floor. You felt like a kid during all those times you did art projects on the floor. It was a much more aching position now than before but it helped with the organization of the materials you were using.

“Okay. The team’s calling me so stay hidden and stay quiet.” You gave a thumbs up as Penelope pressed the camera on to speak with the team.

You continued to work on your poster, adding whatever you think was necessary when all of a sudden another idea popped into your head. After Penelope clicked off, you told her about it and she immediately nodded, handing you her phone to make the call while she searched through WitSec.

You had asked if you could invite Derek Morgan and if possible, Aaron Hotchner.

You put the phone up to your ear, pacing around while waiting for the dial tone to end and for a voice to be on the other side. Eventually after a few seconds you were startled by an excited voice saying, “Hey babygirl!”

“Oh… hi…” Nervous laughter came out. “I’m actually not Penelope. I’m a new agent, YN LN. But she gave me her phone because I wanted to discuss something with you since she’s really busy right now.”

Morgan hummed, greeting you more appropriately before letting you speak on what you wanted to say “So I’m not sure if you knew this but I’m dating Spencer and was planning our third date which happens to be prom themed so I was wondering if you wanted to join us? You can bring your significant other too. Obviously.” A small nervous chuckle came from your words on the last sentence.

“Pretty boy has a pretty girl? Never have I thought I would hear it from the girl. I thought Spencer and I were close!” Morgan laughed through the receiver. He agreed to attending the prom and when you gave the details, he was beyond excited.

“Thank you so much, Derek. Spencer would be so happy to see you again.” And after exchanging goodbye’s, you hung up the phone to give to Garcia. “Here you go Pen. Have you found Hotch yet?”

Penelope was happy to say she did after extensive research through the Witness Protection database. Hotch’s number was written down and luckily enough, he seemed to remain nearby in the DC area. You quickly made the call while Penelope asked you to head outside since she had a call with the team.

“Hello? Who’s this?” Well that was quick. It didn’t take even ten seconds before he picked up with an intimidating tone on the other end. You cleared your throat, immediately explaining who you were and the reason for the call.

“Hello Mr. Hotchner. My name is YN LN and I work with the FBI’s BAU team. I work with one of your former associates, Penelope Garcia, and had asked her to find you through WitSec. I realize now that this was a super bad idea and that maybe you don’t want to be found but I might as well say this now. I’m dating Spencer and planned for our third date to be prom themed and wondered if you wanted to attend. _Sir_.” You didn’t realize how quickly you spoke until you took a deep inhalation of air.

 _A pause_. “Yes. I will attend. It’s very dangerous to be calling me but I appreciate that you did so. I would love to attend.”

A smile was displayed on your face. “That’s great sir! It would be an honor to meet you. I’ve heard great things.”

“The same to you, YN. I also must ask one question before we end the call. Is Prentiss the new Unit Chief?”

“Yes she is, sir.” You didn’t have to see Hotch to tell that he was happy, you could tell by the way his breathing had changed. You both exchanged goodbye’s and once again, you returned the phone back to Penelope.

“So?” Her eyes were wide as she waited to hear the news. You happily told her that Morgan and Hotch were attending prom! With excitement, Penelope lunged from her chair and hugged you tightly. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

-

Spencer was the last one to enter the building since he had forgotten his messenger bag on the plane. He had been worried about you but never had the chance to call or text for a check in but once he entered the elevator, he went to do so.

He was looking down at his phone when he realized the doors opened to display he was on the floor of the BAU. Though what he didn’t expect to see was everyone holding colorful balloons while you stood in front with a poster that read **‘Profiler to profiler, could I Reid a yes to prom?’** (Cheesy. I know lol). Besides the cursive writing, hearts and pictures of you and him covered the rest of the poster.

His heart swelled in his chest as he eagerly ran towards you to pick you up. Everyone clapped and cheered at knowing the answer and you were twirled in the air, happily hugging Spencer around his neck.

“So… that’s a yes?” Luke inquired, wanting to hear verbally what Spencer’s response was.

“Of course it’s a yes.” Penelope replied, rolling her eyes. You all laughed at their banter but Spencer enforced it with a nod and a repetitive line of ‘yes’s’ from his mouth.

Rossi was the next to speak up, a smile on his face. “Okay then. It’s settled kid, you’re attending prom!”

-

You and Spencer were the last to arrive at the mansion. It was already evening and you had spent most of the afternoon with Emily, Penelope, Luke, and Matt in setting up the mansion to look prom themed. Actually… Spencer had suggested to go back to 1987 and use that as the prom theme.

So there you stood in the driveway of Rossi’s mansion in your 1987 fits. Your hair was crimped and styled with a hot pink ruffled dress to fit with the aesthetic. On the other hand, Spencer’s hair was curled into an afro-like hairstyle and he had a vintage light blue suit with matching silk bow tie. Additionally he added the glasses for flair.

  


“You ready?” You whispered, tightly holding Spencer’s hand before releasing as your way of calming down his nerves. He looked down at you, nodding slowly, before looking back at the entrance to Rossi’s mansion.

“I’m ready.”

-

“Hey! Look who’s here!” Derek exclaimed with outstretched arms as he reunited with Spencer. The two hugged tightly like long lost brothers finally reconnecting. You had also hugged Derek and complimented on one another’s outfit.

“It’s so nice to meet the girl that stole pretty boy’s heart.” You chuckled at his words before greeting the rest of the team.

“You look amazing!” JJ and Tara exclaimed. 

“The both of you look beautiful tonight!” You complimented back. You saw Rossi and hugged him, thanking him nonstop for volunteering to host prom.

“No problem, kid. Also you should find Garcia, I think she wants to give something to you?” You wondered what she wanted to give but thanked Rossi one last time before going to find her.

You found her talking to Aaron Hotchner and greeted the two of them.

“Hey Pen. And you must be Mr. Hotchner?” You stuck your hand out to shake his and he took it firmly.

“Yes but please, call me Aaron. It’s very nice to meet you, YN.” You quickly thanked him for coming and directed him to where Spencer was before turning back towards Penelope.

“Rossi said you had something for me?” She nodded excitedly and led you by the DJ table where two crowns and stashes were placed.

“It’s not prom if there is no king and queen announced!” You laughed, totally agreeing with her. Penelope told to DJ to ‘hit it’ and over the loud speakers, classic eighties love songs played and everyone was making their way to the grass, ready to slow dance.

“Go dance with Spencer. We’ll announce the winners later.” You hugged Penelope before going to find Spencer.

You saw him sitting on one of the chairs looking out at everyone dancing. He looked to be at peace. Walking towards him, you outstretched your arm to take his. “Want to dance?”

“Of course.” He immediately got up and the two of you made your way to the dance floor, getting into a nice position where your cheek rested on his suit and arms around his neck while his hands were placed comfortably around your waist.

Surrounding you was Will and JJ, Luke and Penelope, Hotch and Emily, Matt and Kristy, Derek and Savannah, Tara and her significant other, Rossi and Krystall.

You both swayed to the song _Crazy For You_ by Madonna.

For a brief moment, Spencer could really imagine he was at prom. He never felt more happy until he met you and you had went all out just for a date that could’ve been as simple as staying at home with one another. He could imagine Derek in his brain saying, “She’s a keeper, Reid. Make sure she’s close to your heart because I can tell by the way she looks at you, she loves you and you love her too.”

Which was true. All the signs of true love was there: his heart racing, pupils dilating, and mouth going cotton-dry. He was so infatuated with you from the beginning up until now.

The same went for you. Ever since you met Spencer, the two of you clicked easily. You were fast friends and eventually lovers when he admitted his feelings for you and you reciprocated them.

“I love you, YN. I just want you to know that.” He spoke, unable to control himself anymore. He was afraid it was too early to say _that four-letter_ word and before he could take back what he said, you looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You do?” You questioned, slightly in shock at his words. 

He nodded. “I do.”

“Well, I think it’s safe for me to say the same, Dr. Spencer Reid. I love you too.” And instantly, you grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Cheers erupted from all around as the song _Tell It To My Heart_ by Taylor Dayne played. Talk about perfect timing.

“Woo!”

“Yeah Reid!”

“Congratulations YN!”

You both separated for Penelope and Luke to come up to you both with the crowns and sashes. You both put them on and everyone began to pull their phones out to take photos.

“Look at our prom king and queens!” Matt chuckled, hugging his wife close into his side.

“You both would’ve been high school sweethearts.” Emily teased, snapping a quick photo of you both.

You and Spencer shared another quick kiss, and funny enough, it felt more passionate than the first.

“Thank you so much for this, YN. This is the best prom I could ever have.” He spoke. In fact,” He looked out to everyone. “Thank you all for doing this. It means so much to me.”

You were almost on the verge of crying when everyone connected for a group hug. This was a family and Spencer was glad to have one that cared so much for him.

He immediately knew what he had to do. There was no doubt that you were truly the one meant for him. He had to propose.


End file.
